Falling Full Circle
by Slightly Ever So Insane
Summary: Rate.T mostly Some future material may be M in parts.In a rut gets thrown back to the past. Blah blah blah. Will try to update as soon as I figure out how to post properly. Sigh. Action adventure . pos. sex if I EVER GET TO THAT CHAPTER ff .net needs to m
1. Chapter 1

**_-Hello This is a POTC fic I started when the movie came out. Due to my own personal reasons I decided to change the name of the Story and my pen name.. I havent changed the story all that much and I hope to any original reviewers will not be too upset by this change. Lets just say I hated my pen name etc blah blah blah , and my original title too common(What you mean seven other people have the same title! Gah!). _**

**More annoying A/N: This introduction may sound confusing to the reader. Lost my original prologue and had to re- write it. Sigh. Also will be spend the first two chapter going over the heroine (don't worry will try to include Jack and company by chapter 3 or 4) I'm just trying to set up her character before I get the pirate 1600's stuff. So please bear with me.**

**Oh and before I forget the usual disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Disney has them. I do own any characters that you don't recognize from the movie. Don't sue. Ive got enough problems as it is.**

**Story starts out mostly PG / PG-13 -rating or whatever rating system they are going by now, but some chapters will become more M like so if your not an adult...**

**Sorry was pretty much out of updating this fic because personal glitches and may I just say that 2005 totally S&Ked for me and other people I know. Here to 2006, hoping it will be better. Cheers raises cup**

**Adventure/ Drama/ Fantasy/ and whatever**

**Plot: Just another time travel story about a young woman writer who gets thrown back in time to the 1600's.**

**Falling Full Circle**

**Prologue and chapter 1 **

**SCENE:** Doctor's office (psychiatrist office) Downtown Miami. Rory Calhoun a young aspiring novelist thinks she was somehow thrown back in time to the 17th century or was the entire incident really some sort of hallucination? On the advice of a close friend she is advised to see a psychiatrist.

Rory nervously twisted the silver ring on her middle finger glancing at the clock every three minutes. Her doctor appointment with Dr. Krauss was set for 2 pm. that afternoon, but she did not feel like going through with it. How do you explain what happened to you or rather, what you thought happened to you over the last two years, even though you were not sure really happened?

She flashedback in time:

Her friend Theresa one her closest friends and an assistant editor with a popular publisher, Tharack House, finally put her up to it, saying "If you don't make the appointment, I will--and I will personally march you right over if I have to pull you by your ear!"

She softened somewhat "Look just talk to someone. If you wont fully confide to me what happened over that, shall we call it The Lost Weekend and why you took off for the better part of ... well, maybe you should see a professional. What harm could it do?"

Rory pleaded "You saw what happened that night Therese'. You _saw _that ship-----"

"I don't know what I really saw that night but what your suggesting is impossible! Look we both very tired that night. We both had too much too drink . It was probably due to all the festivities that went on during the day…

Rory tuned her out…

_'What harm could it do indeed'_ thought Rory. '_Oh sure spill my guts to a total stranger. Weaving a fantastic tale about somehow being thrown back to the days of piracy, pillage, rape and plunder. If I'm lucky, Ill get away with some prescription for anti psychotic drugs. At worst, a stay in one of the states finest mental institutions_. '

"Ms. Calhoun?" It was the receptionist. "The doctor will see you now."

"Ummm, no. Ahhh I don't think so---I just realized something a moment ago. You see I have another appointment right after this and Ill be late."

"Don't worry, everyone is nervous their first time to a psychiatrist.." the young woman stopped, embarrassed she had said the wrong thing. The fresh scrubbed looking woman was in her twenties like her, probably fresh out of technical college.

"I'm sorry but I just can't _do this_!" She fled the room.How did this happen? I'm going crazy. They said I 'disappeared for maybe a month?

She turned her key into the door of her small apartment. If only she had the journals she had kept while there. They might have shed some light on the situation, even if they were just the illusions of a mad woman. They were lost forever. Or were they too, just a figure of her imagination?

The Jamaican Coast Guard had found her found her in the water fighting to stay alive. Trying to make it to shore.

An ambulance was called and she was taken to the only hospital on the island.

She was treated for exhaustion, dehydration and what looked like "minor wounds"

And was released in a week. For most of a month, Rory was in a fog. Her mother brought her back to Florida then insisted she come back to live on the West Coast. Rory refused, assuring her that she was alright now, besides Florida had always been her home. She didn't mention to her mother that and the Caribbean was where she felt she belonged and would never move away from again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for the introduction..

Below is the first chapter call me crazy I put the Prologue and 1st chapter together.

**CHAPTER 1 Rory**

**Flashback scene two months ago on a beach outside Rory aunts beach home in**

**Port Royal Jamaica, present day.**

There you are! " Drink in your hand, toes in the sand soaking up the sun with your----"

She stopped ---- Trusty laptop?"

----Rory kept pecking away at the keys…. Hmmmmm… you say something 'Threse?"

"When's the last time you took a _real_ vacation?" -Theresa said frowning

"Five years ago, Fort Lauderdale, junior year:"

**"Liar!** You came here to do an intern at the Museum of Nautical History here on Port Royal, to earn brownie points for your resume. You are impossible you know? It's a wonder you find anytime left over to have fun."

"I **_AM _**having fun. That's why I made my so-called hobby and turned it into the successful writer you see before you today."

Theresa smiled at the joke.

Rory did a lot of freelance work to supplement her modest income as a writer. Writing fact as well as fiction.

At her age she was relatively lucky. Most of her college friends, would be journalists or novelists, were still looking for work, working at menial jobs just to support themselves before they got a break. One thing she had never told anyone else, except Theresa was that she had a side gig writing romances for Tiffany books-under an assumed name of course. Tiffany specialized in a lot of historical romance fiction. The story lines often very G rated, and stuck to a conservative storyline. The heroine was always very beautiful, perfect, and usually very passive. The villains well, very evil and dastardly. The hero well very much the strong rides in at the last moment to save the day.

'Barf' thought the aspiring novelist ' who reads these types of novels anymore anyway'.

It had been okay for a while it paid the bills, but Rory was extremely was bored with the formula plot, feeling they were more than a bit dated with today's times and wanted to move forward in her writing.

There was hope though. She had just finished her first original fiction and was looking for a publisher. It was sort a historical fantasy piece where the female character goes back in time to meet her great-great-grandfather, who had been some kind of famous gunslinger in the days of the Old West. The editor did however want to make one "minor" change to her story. He suggested making the protagonist male, saying it would work better with the Old West storyline.

"Can you believe that guy? She started, irritated "Is he aware it's 2003, not 1950? Does he realize that attitudes have changed a bit since HIS day about what women are capable of? Doesn't he have any idea what going on in popular culture? I mean look around! There are strong female role models all over both in the real world and fantasy…. I thought you said Tharack was a progressive publishing house that specialized in original fantasy, historical and science fiction work. This guy is still living in the Dark Ages!

"Rory---" Theresa started, trying to calm her down.

"We have women in politics today some of them in high places; Condoleezza Rice, we have Hilary Clinton….

"Rory-

…Just look at pop culture today. We have Buffy. We have Xena for Chrissakes!

"Rory-"

…that guy needs to retire. I swear he's 80 years old or something. What's he doing as an editor of a publishing company that specializes in fiction that tends to attract a younger or more open-minded audience anyway?"

"Rory just----"

"I mean its not like I'm not grateful to you for putting in touch with all these people who can see my work and help me get published, maybe one of the other assistant editors that work closely with him… I'm sorry but maybe I should have shopped around. Uh no offense to you, like I said I'm grateful but…"

Theresa sighed and let her rant. She had known Rory since childhood and had grown up on Port Royal together until Rory's parents moved back to Florida when she was eleven.

They had kept in touch through numerous letters throughout the years and then finally email. It was hard to stop Rory once she was on a roll. The woman sometimes could have almost split personality at times. Normally she was the typical quite studious writer type, and at other times she could appear hyper, almost manic to others. Like most people her age, she worried about establishing a career in her chosen field, so she could opt out of quitting her a day job. Writing was her passion. She loved research, doing background work on her subject, whether it was the idea for doing novel or when writing a factual article on past or present.

The last "real" job she held was a law firm working as temp four years back in California before graduation. And that was because she had been seeing the son of a very prominent attorney-a very rich attorney that came from old money. It hadn't been Rory's stepfather's intention to play matchmaker, but rather he hoped to steer his stepdaughter in another career direction. He had good intentions, but he thought for the most part, especially after graduation that Rory's dream of being a novelist was some sort of pipe dream. He never really understood people who were of a creative bent with active imaginations. It was his hope that being in a more "practical" environment would change her. Maybe she would go into law, or at least business. Or at the very least, she would end up marrying the law student, and she'd be the wife of a young rich lawyer. Even though the young man was barely out of school, he already had a sizable trust fund plus promising career (with daddy's help) at one of Newport Beach's well-known law firms. She wouldn't have to want for anything. Little did her stepfather know how that relationship would later play out.

But Theresa didn't want to dwell on those days. She had a feeling the Rory hadn't told her everything about what had happened between her and Richard. But she could piece enough of the puzzle together from the late night calls to her apartment (Theresa then also living in California) asking if she could crash on her couch for awhile, too scared to go home, for fear he'd be there waiting for her. Somehow the young vibrant woman she knew seemed to disappear into a scared little girl.

That was nearly two years ago but she seemed to over that now as she tuned in once again to the rant:

…." I don't want to be some kind of young Barbara Cartland dammit ! She was one of the worst clichéd examples of romance writing that I've ever come across! I don't care if she sold millions of novels all over the world and was loved by all. I'd rather be the Anne Rice of pirate novels . … Or JK Rowing _at least _if I ever lucky enough achieve pop status. Anything but that. Im doomed to be a hack romance writer for the rest of my life! Arrrghhhhhhgh!"

Theresa looked over at her friend raising one eyebrow, "Are you finished? And by the way that's a real good pirate impression. Do that again Arrrrrrrrrr …..Ahhhh . Oh hell I cant do it."

Rory finally looked up. " Sorry. "

"Well, I got an offer for you that you will not under any circumstances refuse. Tomorrow we are getting on a nice little boat ---well a yacht really, sailing out a few miles out to shore with some of my _new best friends_, one of them just happens to be my fiancé, drop anchor and just relax. No more working. Give your mind a rest. You have plenty of time to obsess when you go back home. " She got up from her beach chair.

"Now wait here. I'm going to get myself some tea. Want another iced coffee? Though if you ask me you should switch to decafe. You need a shot of rum with it to calm down."

"Rum!" Rory looked at her horrified_. "At ten in the morning?"_

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it", Theresa said.

**A/N: well that's it. Rand R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the chapter are T in tone but I do sometimes go over the line a bit at times so thats why I gave this an M rating for some language and possible upcoming situations.

General Drama/adventure/Romance?

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own POTC the Disney gods own them.

**Chapter 2**

**A Recreation of Days Long Gone By **

**Scene: Four days later**

Rory and Theresa are on a yacht called the Cygnet II, off the coast of

St. Clair (fictional place) with Theresa's "new best friends."

The captain of the yacht Tom, his first mate Daniel also Theresa's fiancé. Daniel has invited another man along called Jason who turns out, has an interesting lineage.

Scene: Sundown. The party of five sitting on deck, the women drinking soda, the men light beer. They were discussing what they were going to do next. Jason suggests that Theresa and Rory stop off an island off Jamaica called St Clair where a festival is going on.

''Well I'm going to get another soda. Does anybody want anything from the 'fridge?" Theresa asked.

"No thanks, we're fine."

Theresa came back on the deck with soda in hand.

"Well I'm going to turn in early" Rory said, " Sorry for being a bit of a party pooper but all that sight seeing wore me out. I want to rest up for tomorrow"

"Okay fine" said Theresa looking meaningfully at Jason, jerking her head toward Rory's retreating back.

Rory went to what was the living room area of the boat. She settled herself on a small couch grabbed a paperback novel off the shelf, ' Maybe Ill just read a little before going to bed.' She turned, suddenly noticed that Jason had followed her down to small living room area of boat.

'He's been watching me all through this trip' she thought. Well that is when he wasn't helping Tom at the wheel to direct the boat. Asking questions about her work and she in turn had gotten to know a little about him. He was twenty-nine, an archeologist on a short break before heading off to the coast of South America take part in an expedition to search for a famous shipwreck that sunk in the early 17th century. He had a slight accent. Rory thought it sounded Australian but she detected something other influence and asked him about his orgins.

"Oh I've been all around", he explained . ''I was born and spent most of my early childhood in London, when I was ten I moved to the Caribbean spent most of my youth in Nassau and the British Virgin Isles. I did spend some time in Australia and New Zealand during my college years. My parents were archeologists and we moved around quite a bit. But I have to admit I have a soft spot for this particular area, it has such an interesting history." He paused "So Theresa said you grew up in Port Royal" he began, moving the subject of conversation to her.

"That's right, only the first five years then we moved to Florida Keys. My parents loved the ocean."

"Then you moved out to the West Coast?"

"Yes", Rory's eyes suddenly shadowing, " My mother"----she hesitated as if trying to form the words --" remarried and my stepfather had a business out there so we moved when I was thirteen. I stayed in California through my years in college, got a real job stayed there for a while "She paused again, skipping over the reason she left "Hmm got a few writing jobs for a local rag then sort of got layed off due to budget constraints. Californias nice but sort of expensive so I moved to Phoenix, Arizona to try my hand at writing my own work." At his surprised look, she smirked "Yeah sounds strange I know but I was doing research for a novel I was writing. I guess I missed the humidity and bugs _really bad_. So I moved back to what I consider my true home, The Keys and childhood friends I grew up with."

Seeing that he may have touched upon something unpleasant, he tried to turn the conversation in another direction. Jason noticed the ornate bracelet peeking out from below her rolled up cuff.

"That's a very unusual bracelet. Do you mind if take a closer look at that?"

"Um, uh no here, just let me..." She struggled with it, pulling twisting it this way and that. It wouldn't budge. Like it had a mind of its own.

''That's really odd. Sorry"she said with a nervous laugh" I've been having trouble getting this off since yesterday, maybe its the humid weather and all that running around today. Its like its glued on or something."

"Well, just keep it on then?"

"Oh here if you want to get a better look", she said extending her arm, so he could get a better view.

The band was about four inches in width, gold with a polished blue violet stone in the center of the band. All along the edges of the bracelet there was some kind of intricate engraved design.

He peered at it closely, his brow furrowing. "From a distant I would have said it looks Greek, but on closer inspection-- I never seen ---- he paused, again a small furrow forming between his dark brows " Hmmm it looks one of the

so called Indian tribes of South America. Maybe Aztec ?"

" I don't think so, I really don't know about these things" said Rory now starting to pull her hand back. Her grandmother had given bequeathed it to her, telling Rory's mother to give it to her when she turned 21. She was now only months from her 25th birthday. The bracelet had been in the family "a few generations." Because of its value Rory had kept it at her Aunts house, in a safe until she could come to claim it. Rory suspected that the bracelet was much older than previously thought. Her ancestors were among the first British settlers that settled in Port Royal during British occupation three centuries ago before most of them moved the American colonies" There were quite a few interesting pieces (that is what hadn't been sold off or donated to a museum) at least well over three hundred years old in the family collection.

Jason was going on:''...and it looks solid gold but not as soft... Where did you say you aquired it?"

Laughing softly Rory said " Its _not real_", trying out what she hope was a convincible lie. "Well it is in a way-the gold is --- but its certainly no artifact, if that's what you're getting at. It's a copy based on some ancient design.

My mother saw me admiring this bracelet in some kind of fashion magazine and thought it would be a wonderful graduation present. She went to one of those places that make customized jewelry and gave it to me as graduation present . Surely you as a seasoned archeologist could spot that right off the bat" she said lightly. "The stone is lab created. Do you really think I would wear something that valuable on board or just hiking around town? I would have left it back at the house, I just can't get it off that's all." She didn't know exactly why, but she didn't want to tell him the origins of the bracelet. ' _Stupid_' she silently berated herself, '_Why didn't you just leave it in the safe back at the at your aunts house till ----_

Jason broke into her thoughts "I' may be young, but I'm very familiar with artifacts and jewelry of ancient civilizations. He looked at her doubtfully 'The lady doth protest to much' he thought, he did not know why she could get away with such a lie, but decided not to push it. For now. Despite the unusual design there was something familiar about it . In spite of her modest attire (mid-thigh walking shorts, sleeveless camp shirt)he noticed, Rory liked and had interesting taste in rings. They weren't flea market knockoffs. There were several old but well cared for silver and gold rings on her fingers; two in a old Celtic design, another Greek design, the most interesting was on her middle finger a braided ring of pure silver with interesting dark stone in the center. Maybe onyx but onyx didn't have a strange reddish color reflecting off its center.

Rory trying to change the subject said: " Well Theresa said you guys were thinking of heading to St Clair. That's there's some kind of festival going on there this week."

"That's right Pirate Days festival, Jason said. It's sort of like the Renaissance Pleasure Faire with people in costume in 17th century dress. Its sounds a little corny but I've gone at least twice in the five years I've come back here and have always had a good time and it gets better every year. They've even had pop concert down here last time I was here, some well known bands and artists have played here recently, Ziggy Marley, " He starting listing some well known reggae acts as well as more current pop groupsin order to attract a younger crowd to the island " Even No Doubt was here trying out their new material while they were recording new material. There is a strong rumour going around that Jack Johnson might show up this year."

"Sounds interesting. Theresa said something about wanting to go."

''You should. Tomorrow some these people are picking me up, then I head off to my next job. He hesitated, adding "Id like to see you again."

Rory looked up surprised.

"Mind if I give you my number?"

"Um no, I mean sure.'' Flustered. He had the most amazing eyes;dark yet soft, calm yet piercing when he touched on something he seemed passionate about. Right now he seem very interested in getting to know her better.

Jason handed her a business card with his name and number on it. She glanced at it without reading the print.

"Well then I guess Ill leave you to your rest then. See you tomorrow morning right before I take off?"

"Sure"

He went up the steps to join the others.

Rory and Theresa got an early start the next morning of the festival.

"What should I bring? "

"Any major credit cards of course" Theresa smiled.

"Funny"

"You might want to bring a camera, just in case. There's that concert."

Is this okay? Rory said, holding up a small Polaroid. "Its all I brought"

"Yeah they'll allow that in. If they pics dont come out I've got one of those disposable ones."

Rory started stuffing items into a thick vinyl waterproof backpack, with a mini-wallet, camera, travel journal, CD player with a few customized cd disks of her favorite tunes, lip balm, sunscreen. She wasn't much on regular purses. She checked her divers watch, the dial reading quarter till nine.

"Okay I'm ready lets go"

By mid morning the small seaside town of St Clair was already busy with tourists arriving for the festival and filling shops and cafes. Some of the local merchants were in costume dressed as pirate rogues. Many of the women

as tavern wenches. A number of tourist sporting face paint with either an island theme or sooty black eyes and painted-on beards.

"I've got an idea" Theresa said .

"What?"

"Lets really get into the spirit of things. Lets dress up like the people walking around in costume!" I know where we can get some great clothes--"

"Theresa" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on lighten up and live a little, will ya? This is right up your alley. Im a close friend of the owner of this boutique and she said she could give us a great deal. Come on Ill pay if your worried about 'wasting money."

"No it's not that. _All right''_ seeing how her friend wouldn't be dissuaded let her pull her into a clothing boutique

They went in the store that was filled some casual beachwear and the usual jewelry made from shells or an island theme. After a few words with the salesclerk, Theresa pulled her to a back room that was normally closed off to the general public that had clothing. "This you could wear anywhere." pulling out what looked like a poets shirt "And this "with a florish pulled out from the rack a brown leather vest. She started going through some more racks zeroed in what looked beige Capri pants.

"I don't think so they're too tight." Rory said.

"Okay then try these on, there a relaxed fit…. She said shoving the ensemble at her. I already see something I want. Go try this one."

Five minutes later…

"Ta Daah!" Theresa jumped out of her dressing room . Rory stared. Theresa was wearing what looked like a low cut peasant blouse only some kind of half- corset cinched at the middle of the garment. Beneath it a long flowing skirt billowed at from her waist with a wide leather belt. Obviously she chose the out fit to show off her best features, a perfect hourglass figure and flawless golden brown skin and shoulder length dark hair. She twirled around for effect, laughing. "So what do you think? By the way you look great."

"I look ridiculous '' Rory grimaced at her reflection.

"No you don't. You have the perfect figure for this, tall and lean. Well at least you can wear it over again, not just on Halloween. Well not all at once, anyway. Oh wait--- I forgot something. No pirate look would be complete would be complete without ---BOOTS!"

"Oh no, Therese I cant, that is way to expensive ---"

"Forget it ---- consider this an very early birthday present, Theresa said whipping out her Visa. There not exactly pirate boots but you can roll them down…yes dont look at me like that, youre wearing them out of the store...nobody will think it looks weird--a quarter of this island is in character already..."

In spite of her protests, Theresa had her way. She flashed her perfect white teeth, winked at the male cashier, tossed her long raven curls and sauntered out of the boutique in costume along with slightly reluctant Rory, their regular street clothing in the shopping bags in triumph .

"You know this was once in the days of old, a popular pirate hangout, second only to Tortuga? Theresa began.

"Yes, I know" looking at her friend. Since when was she so interested in pirate history?

"Oh lets stop here (outside a café/bar restaurant) I want to get a beer." Theresa again leading her in to one of St. Clair better café and casual dining establishments. They sat down at the nearest available table.

"Soooo, you and Mister Archeologist seem to have a lot in common" she began hinting.

"Oh, him. Really? Why…" Rory looked at her strangely. Suddenly the light went on. " Hey wait! Are you try to set me up with him?"

"Who moi?" Trying to look innocent. " Okay, guilty as charged. I just thought, well it's been awhile for you anyway. Look it's been _two years _since Richard. Its time you got over him and what happened and put yourself out there again."

" I am over him" Rory cut in.

"Your gonna dry up girl---

"Stop that. _I date _"

Yeah once every 6 months if that" Theresa interjected.

She sighed, trying to explain. "Its just that I haven't met anyone that I've felt any chemistry with much less connected to."

"So that brings me to my next question. What do you think of Tall, Dark and Handsome?"

"Well he seems nice, he's educated, interesting…

"Uhh hmmm"

''Well traveled,"

"Well _known. _Well around here anyway " Theresa added.

"Huh? What, he's a well-known archeologist? He's twenty-nine."

"No I mean he sort of from a famous bloodline well I should say, infamous persons bloodline in this islands local history. Like a great, great, great oh I don't know. Didn't he give you some kind of business card with his name on it? Have you taken a look at it?"

Rory dug her wallet out and pulled the card from one of the sleeves, glanced at it.

"So? " She looked down again. "Oh, I see. Well that doesn't prove anything. Did he say that to you, that he was a descendant of--- and how can anyone prove that anyway? Do you know how difficult it is, no make that almost impossible for the average person to go back 300 years or more over your family tree and pin point your origins back to one particular person in history? Do you know how hard it was to research my genealogy? Although, it didn't hurt to have a few notable persons in my own family tree, that certainly helped. Anyway, anybody can make a up a business card with a name on it and say they're the King of England."

"Boy you've certainly gotten distrustful in the last few years"

Rory shrugged "Well I've got my reasons."

"Look I checked him out myself, made a few calls. He's for real in that department" Rory look at her curious. "Hey remember my uncle the private investigator? He's also one of Tom's closet friends and Daniel knows him through his father. Call him anyway when he gets back or email him. I'm sure with your supersonic BS radar you'll sniff out whether he's for real or not. What could it hurt? Give him a chance. Don't you dare that card away or tear it up."

"What?"

"I know you, Rory. "

"Aw wight "(Bugs Bunny voice)

Theresa turned as their drinks came to the table, but not before out of the corner of her eye saw Rory attempt to crumple the card and toss it over her shoulder to the next booth.

"Go ahead girl, lose that one I've got maybe five more where that came from and I'll slip it in your pack when you re not looking."

"Your really stubborn you know that?''

"Just like you, that's why were best friends"

They were nearly finished with their drinks, paid their bill and left for the concert. The concert lasted till early evening, as far as the young women were concerned when the " traditional reggae and soft jazz" musicians came on, geared towards the older tourist crowd.

"Come on there's a couple of really good dance clubs around here I've heard at least for St Clair. Lets go."

"I don't know Therese I'm----"

"Come on! You can sleep all you want when we get back."

Scene: They go into a kind of hole in the wall "dance club" that is playing some kind strange blend of techno fused with reggae music.

Going in, Rory stopped Theresa, " I'm not really sure this is my kind of place. I haven't been here three minutes and already I have a headache from this music".

"Its not the music I brought you over for…"

Rory turned suddenly spotting a familiar face. "Well what do you know, I thought you were off sailing away to your "dig'" teasing him.

"Actually expedition but your right was going to look for "sunken treasure ' as you say." Jason explained. "Its been held over day or more the boat didn't leave on time something about a possible storm coming up that area."

"Uhhh huh."

" You don't believe me?"

Rory's eyes widened in mock innocence.

"Okaay. Well I cant prove it now, and not to drop any big names but National Geographic is doing a documentary on the search for John Bartles treasure aka "Black Barts" lost treasure whether we find anything or not. A camera crew will be shooting our voyage. You've heard of it?"

Rory nodded.

"Anyway they're supposed to show up either by tomorrow morning or the next, then it's off to the coast of Central America. They're to pick me up on dock 26 at St Clair marina "

"Too bad because were about to pull anchor by tomorrow for home", Rory replied.

"So I guess this is it."_ Unless my ride doesnt come through _he thought. Maybe they wouldnt arrive and he could sneak down in the morning...No that would be a good idea. Jason exhaled "Well I can't prove anything right now too you, but will you let me walk you back to your boat anyway?"

_Okay_. Looking around she saw Theresa had spotted Daniel on the other side of the street. Waving to him, she glanced back at Rory and gave her a knowing smile before darting across to join him. '_Well I think I'll be alright, if he tries anything out of line I'll just knee him' _thought Rory. Then again glancing at him she thought ' _Hes not so bad. He is quite good looking, sort of a dark haired version of ---_

"Unless you want to stay here and dance? " Jason interupting her thoughts.

"No this music is just too weird---- what is it? Techno mixed in with jazz with a hint of reggae? What is the DJ thinking? And the woman singing on this track --- she sounds like a bad Celine Dion impersonator." Rory paused "Jason I have a little secret to share with you."

"Oh?"

"Im not a very good dancer."

"Oh I'm sure your not _that bad_."

"No _really_. Have you ever heard of a program called 'Seinfeld?'"

"Ah yes, not that much of a television watcher but have seen a few episodes."

"Well did you ever see the one with Elaine attempting to, ah cut loose on the dance floor?"

He blinked. Then as the mental picture started to form:

"Say no more" Jason laughed, "Lets go ."

They spent the next few hours wandering the streets of the island checking on the new shops, bars, tourist spots, and going over how much the island had changed from the time they were children.

They arrived at the yacht shortly before midnight.

'I'd invite you in but I'm really tired and Theresa and the guys should be back pretty soon' she said looking up. The boat looked dark except for porthole she knew to be the mens quarters. Tom being the captain was back .

'That's okay I should be going back to the inn anyway." Jason said

He tipped his head down slightly his lips giving her a quick brush along the cheek. Suddenlyshe turned her head facing him and the brush became a soft brush against her top lip.

Rory almost stepped back startled, but not really sure why. Her lips tingled.

"See you later?" It was a question, not a statement. He really hoped she would call.

'Well there's a switch she thought'. Usually it was the other way around.

_Give him a chance._"Sure. I've still got your card."

He started to turn as if going back, Rory suddenly rose up on her toes to meet his face and leaned up her lips locking hard to his. They stayed that way pressed together for half minute, Jason hand resting gently around her waist.

They finally broke away. Rory stared at him expression a cross between surprise and wonder. 'I'm not sure why I did that. I barely know him. This is so unlike me days and _Oh God what must he be thinking_ she thought. Oh stop it, _STOP IT._

Theresa's voice in her head ringing 'time to put yourself out there again.'

Jason laughed softly "Well that was nice."I'll look you up if you go back to the mainland by the time I'm back?"

She nodded.

He finally turned and started down the dock, hmming a old seamans tune just under his breath. Rory watched his long legged form cutting through the darkness until he disappeared finally from sight.

She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out the half crumpled card with his cell, home number and email address on it as well as an antiques business listed him as co-owner. In a Miami suburb.

Looking down at his full name on the card "Okay she said to herself " Ill take a chance on you, Jason John Sparrow".

She got on board the Cygnet II.

Thinking of something Rory turned to Tom and said, " How long have you known Jason?"

Tom looked surprised and said "Off and on about almost seven years now. Even though I haven't kept in touch with him because of his travels. But I'd say he's a good friend and a very knowledgeable about sailing and such. Had to practically fight him for control to steer the boat. Good thing we had you along to distract him."

Rory was glad the lights were dim because she was sure she was blushing.

"Oh well, thanks for the info. I think I'm going to turn in now. See ya in the morning."

"'Night."

She barely made it through the door of her and Theresa' cabin before falling face down on the bed, too tired to even feel the small backpack still strapped on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for now. Like I said I'm just setting up the main protagonist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry about the posting earlier**

Falling Under  
  
Theresa came in five minutes shortly after Rory was pulling the sheets over her.

"So how'd it go? Theresa prodded.

"Whadye mean?"

"Your date."

'What date? We were jus' hanging out."

"Sure. I saw how interested he was in you. Spill."

"Ummm. Hmmm nuthing we just ran around t'wn which wsnt very much" she slurred trying to slip into sleep. God why did Theresa always do this to her? Even as children.

"It went okay. I had fun." She yawned. "I think 'e liked me...

"Okay?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"What!" Theresa struggled to bolt upright finally falling on her pillow and settled for proping herself on her arm. ''Soo?"

Rory mumbled eyes already closed "I kissed him baaack." Please Tee Let me sleep.

'You what!" Laughing softly " Rory you slut!"

''Shut. Up. Remembuuur its been neearly two years for me. Cant blame a poor girl for trying.''

"Oh well guess not". Theresa remarked softly "If I wasnt attached and soo very attracted to Daniel might have gone for him myself. I 'as sooo crazy 'bout Daniel 'n still am. You should have seen this picture of him some years ago. Man did he look wild then! Bu' Good."

"Daniel?"

"NO, Jason."

"Whadye mean ?"

Theresa fell back on her pillow, eyes nearly closed, ''God he was to sight to see then, guess he cleaned himself up cause he started getting all this work. An' then that offer to be on an 'pedition covered by National Geographic. 'uess it runs in his genes or sumpthing. What a character... then" she slurred.

"Charac-- what do you mean?" Rory looked over at her friend but her friend had finally fallen fast asleep. 

It was the drumming of feet pounding on deck that first woke her. Looking over the right at the porthole she saw it was still dark. On her left red number glared red at 3:33 am , cutting into tender sleep deprived eyes. She looked over at Theresa's bed. A body curled motionless under her blanket. The woman could sleep through a bomb going off.

The soft booming of thunder from somewhere. 'Storm?' She dimly tried to recall anything in the weather report about any approaching storm.

It became quiet again. She started to nod off. The next thing she was aware of was the voices those of Tom and Daniel. Some kind of commotion up on board. Sighing she threw back the sheet and went up on board to check. 

Tom and his first mate were there and they were looking off to the far north side of the harbor. There appeared in the distance two ships and there seemed to be cannon fire going on between them. "That's strange", Tom was commenting, "Its got to be almost five in the morning they can't be putting on a show."

"Maybe they're just trying out the cannons? Like a rehearsal----" Daniel trailed off realizing how lame that sounded.

Taking this 'Pirate Days' thing very seriously" Tom joked. "Very authentic though don't ya think? Look at the detail on those ships."

She looked. Yes they were near perfect replicas of late 17th Century ships. Even in the predawn light she could make out the outline and some of the details.

"Never mind the details, look at that gunfire! Have you seen any quite like this in years" Daniel shouted. They could really see the cannon fireworks display better now volleying between the two vessels, illuminating the surface of the water.

"What kind of ship is that other one? It looks like it's supposed to be a pirate ship." But not like any he had seen so far. The eastern sky was starting lighted to a soft gray-violet. Tom squinted in the predawn light, the ship looked to be painted almost black with its ebony colored wood to its torn charcoal sails. How unusual that ship would have black sails. He shivered, glancing sideways towards Rory, hoping she had not noticed. 

"We shouldn't be getting this close! We are getting in their way." Daniel looked at Tom "I thought you said you cut the motor?''

"I did". Tom frowned realizing that they were getting closer as if being pulled toward the scene.

Suddenly Rory who had been quiet the whole time exclaimed in horror " We are being pulled toward them!"

He looked down uneasily at the water around the ship it seemed to be swirling and churning around the Cygnet II yet from what he could see farther out to sea the water was perfectly calm.

The yacht began rocking violently back and forth nearly pitching Tom and Daniel forward over the edge. Tom steadied himself and turned back to take the wheel. Daniel reached out to steady Rory but only reached out to empty air. He turned wildly to his right as he heard a loud splash of a body hitting the water.

Gone. Oh God she's gone over. He looked over the boat. Where was she? He couldn't see anything. No body in the water. But she had to be somewhere.  
Surely she could swim?

"Tom. She's gone!"

"Where's Rory?' Theresa had just come aboard deck. "What is happening to the boat?"

"She's gone overboard!" "Where is she?" Daniel squinted trying to see in the dim morning light.

"What?" Theresa shrieked.

There was a low fog rising off of the water. 'Where did this come from?' the first mate wondered it had been clear this morning. The two warring ships seemed to have completely disappeared from sight.

Rory tried to struggle in the swirling water. She turned around and around trying to see the Cygnet but couldn't find it. What? Her thoughts raced where is it? She thought she could hear voices off to the side.. Where did this fog come from? It had been perfectly clear this morning. She panicked now not able to see or hear voices from the Cygnet anymore.

She could feel the water suddenly become more violent, churning around her pulling her closer to the two ships till she was nearly between them. She looked up at the ship nearest to her, a feeling of dread coming over her.' Get away from it' flashed through her and began swimming the other way. Just in that moment she briefly glanced up toward the naval ships deck and to see a face leaning down over the edge, peering down at her. Funny it looked just someone dressed in period clothing. A young navy soldier. Cannon fire lit up his face at that moment revealing him to be probably no older twenty at most. Then suddenly he was gone, a fireball ripping in the navy ship hitting just below where he stood. There was a loud explosion, Rory as tried to duck below the surface what was sure would be shrapnel coming toward her.

She felt something first pulling at her lower body and realized some force seemed to be pulling her down. She fought against it, straining with all her might, but to no avail. She found herself being sucked below the surface. She tried to reach behind her back realizing the pack was still on and would hinder her progress of coming to the surface but could not find the release on the straps.

Above she could see the fiery remains of the battle going on above her as she fought to regain the surface. Three feet from the surface. Two. One. With a final push she managed to break the surface, gasping and sputtering trying to clear her mouth of seawater. Looking over her shoulder she could see the a great hole on the ships starboard side

Disintegrated on one side, its surviving occupants began pitching themselves over the other side into the water. Grown men and young alike yelling and screaming, realizing this was their last moment in this world.

Desperate she began swimming toward the other ship. There was another explosion coming from the Navy ship. Something fell near then struck her on the side of her head sending her to blackness.

end of chapter Read?


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Full Circle**

**Very Curious**

**T for now. M ish in some parts;) **

**The usual disclaimer I DON'T own POTC and if I did it would become a TV series with JD starring in it.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Scene: The navy ship has somehow been crippled by the pirate ship and is sinking. The other ship is preparing to make a speedy getaway when:

One of the members on the pirate ship notices something floating in the water that appears to be a body.

A red faced man of middle age and burly build peered over "Is that a body. Looks like one of ours," they hesitate trying to determine if the body is dead or just someone thrown overboard. Thinking its one of their own that's fallen overboard they decide to help. "Es moving, 'ehs alive! Well just don't stand there gawking at 'em! Throw down a line". They toss down a knotted ladder like rope.

"Grab it man!" Someone yelled, seeing the person in the water responding

veryl slowly . The young man swam toward the end of the knotted rope grabbed it tentatively and was slowly hoisted upward toward the deck of the ship. Several crewmembers rushed to the side pulling the young man up and over the edge and onto the deck of the ship.

Rory struggled over the edge finally flopping down on the deck.

"Who's 'e?" Muggs, one of the crew asked.

"I thought it was O'Brien" another member spoke, referring to the newest addition to their crew, a young man in his twenties.

"I'm over 'ere!" said O'Brien a bit disgusted that anyone would think he'd fall overboard.

The crewmembers stared not recognizing the strange young man they had rescued. He wasn't one of theirs. Was he with the British? He wasn't dressed as a redcoat but he could be one of the help? He was dressed better than them. The crew mumbled among themselves, this wasn't good; had they just rescued someone from the enemy's boat?

A large bearish man of about 50, leaned forward and looked the stranger over. He looked back over to the wheel where a slender dark figure was conferring with a young dark woman and said:

"Captain, we've suddenly found ourselves with an extra crew member that's not of our original party."

"Is that so?" A tall slender man called from the wheel looking down at his crew. Slowly turning toward the group huddled over what looked like a drowned body.

He sighed to himself as if careful not to show any undue concern over this turn of events and slowly began to saunter over to them.

" Is he alive?" the captain inquired.

"Yes but nearly half dead from exhaustion. God knows how long 'es been in the water."

It had to be one of the others from the navy ship. Though on further inspection, the young man could almost be one of them. Well not quite, he thought. His crew was practically dressed in rags almost. This person was clothed in what appeared to be freshly made clothing.

He started to wave most of the crew away except Gibbs and a ex-slave named Bolle to help carry the stranger down a small room of what served as the ships infirmary.

" If you ask me we should be taking him down to the ships holding cell if he's a member of the Sea Hawk." Gibbs said.

_All in due time_ the captain thought. "let's just see if we can get him into some drier clothing. I don't want to take care of sick person on this ship." On the other hand if the young man got pneumonia and died, that would take care of their "unwanted guest" _' Oh well first things first, get 'em dry wake him up, then we'll find out just where he came from'_he thought.

Gibbs and Bolle laid the body out on long table.

Gibbs started unbuttoning the shirt to remove the sopping wet clothing and stopped.

'Huh? What was the young man wearing underneath his shirt? Some strange article of cloth appeared to be covering his chest. He started with a few more buttons, then stopped.

Bolle and the captain had already made their way back up the stairs so there was no one to witness the shocked expression slowly making its way across Gibbs face.

"Uh ----- Capt'n."

" Let me know when he wakes Gibbs."

"Captain Sparrow, I think you better have a look at this."

"What is it Gibbs?"

"**Look." **

The young captain stared at first not getting what Gibbs was referring to. Then taking a closer look, took in the way the young mans chest protruded up ever so slightly. His eyes traveled down over the way the clothes were plastered to the young mans body, taking in the slightly rounded hips down the long lean legs to the feet which were now bootless. He looked at the feet, which appeared well cared for the nails trimmed back, and -what was that on the nails? It looked like paint. Some iridescent shade of the afternoon sky.

Neither of them had seen this anywhere before. What kind of person paints their nails?

_Prostitute? _

They finally drew their attention back to the face.

It was sort of understandable why they might have made the mistake of thinking they were looking at a young man.

He or rather she was young either in her late teens or early twenties . The facial features were almost asexual. The nose was fairly straight except for a slight bump and a bit wide across. The eyebrows arched but thick. Prominent cheekbones, the jaw slightly squared. Only the full mouth helped soften the rest of the features.But what had thrown them off was the hair. It was short. Well, short for woman and cut in uneven pieces of which the longest of which came to the jaw line.

Was she a prisoner of some sort? The captain wondered. But that didn't quite explain that strange sack attached to her back.

Gibbs had removed it placed it upon a small table in the corner.

"We found this on her -- it was strapped to her back" Gibbs said.

"Has anybody else seen it?" the long tressed pirate captain throwing him a look, eyes glittering .

"Just some of the crew captain, but nobody/s taken a look inside."

The captain bent down for a closer look. It appeared to be some kind of sack with various other compartments on the outside and within. There were some strange seams (zipper) running across the top of the sack with a nub at the end. There were more of the strange seams along the side and flaps that seemed to be outside compartments. "Curious, very curious" speaking under his breath.

He pulled on it flat like nub at the end of one of the seams and to his surprised it slowly began to tear open. He peered in trying to see, Spied what appeared to be several objects contained within and began pulling the first one out.

The first object appeared to be some kind of small satchel with more seams.

He pulled it open and looked inside to see a strange round disk -like object. He pulled it out. Joined to it was some kind of black string with a then flexible band with nubs attached to either end.

On further inspections there seem to be eight flat round objects contained in some kind of transparent pouch on the side. (CD/ holder/ compartments)

What in 'ell is that?" exclaimed Gibbs.

Sparrow just looked at Gibbs, made a face.

The captain put the object back its place zipped it up and…. Jack decided he could inspect fully later in the full privacy of his cabin. He also saw there were more objects contained within to go through.

"I'm taking this back to my cabin where I can inspect this without being interrupted. I trust you will not say anything about this to the crew, Gibbs? Jack looked at Gibbs hard, his look saying 'You didn't see anything of this.'

"Aye, Captain" said Gibbs, backing away not sure he wanted to know any thing about the strange contents. Bad luck bringing a woman on board he had always said. This one seemed to be stranger than most.

The captain murmured dismissing him. Gibbs turned started up the steps " Oh and Gibbs tell Anna Maria to come down her for a moment. We're putting her temporarily in her quarters till we can clear some space for her"

He turned back to the woman lying on the table and started examining the jewelry on her fingers, the silver and gold rings. '_Well this design looks familiar'_, noting the silver ring on her middle finger with the dark stone that was a more feminine version of the one on his hand. '_Apparently we share the same taste in loot?'_

He thought about pulling them off her fingers then stopped noting something showing under the wet sleeve now clinging to her wrist. "Now what's this?" He rolled back the cuffs and felt his breath intake sharply. _Can it be_? He looked harder at the thick gold band covering her wrist. Impossible! Surely they would have taken it from her if they knew she had this on her person? Very curious indeed.

The captain took her wrist, put his hand on the bracelet and began to gently tug. It didn't budge. He began to gently twist the band, it loosened somewhat but still wouldn't come off. "Oh blast it" finally grabbing her wrist none too gently and gave it a hard pull.

Suddenly the young woman's eyes flew open. Sparrow nearly jumped back. He didn't know why but he had not expected her to wake up. Large brown-gray eyes stared back. Her hand flew out, smacking him hard across his face.

"**_Leave that alone!" _**She cried or tried to. It came out more like an unintelligible croak.

"Oww! I really didn't deserve that!' Well maybe he did, he amended, since he was more or less trying to steal her jewelry. But hey, he was a pirate, that's what he did.

'Haven't even landed at Tortuga and already I'm getting slapped' he thought.

Suddenly the woman's eyes rolled back and she more or less fainted back onto the table.

Anna Maria came down the stairs. "Captain, what is it? Gibbs said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, this woman" he indicated to Rory, glancing at his first mate.

Anna stopped staring at the prone figure on the table.

'' Lend her some of your old clothes. Were going to try to get 'er dry and put 'er in your quarters."

"Oh no you don't", Anna began.

"Temporarily until we can clear some a room for 'er. We'll probably clear out the old storage space again that used to be Boggs old room. Look until we decide what to do with 'em, I mean 'her"

Anna scowled not wanting to give up any privacy to the odd stranger." Why cant she just stay down here?" Or better yet Anna thought one of the two cells for prisoners in the next room?

"Preeetty pleeeaase dear?" The captain sing songed, giving her his best Cheshire cat ear to ear grin (even though it hurt to smile now that he'd gotten bitch slapped).

"Urghh" his first mate growled. "Okay but that room better be ready by tomorrow night or else somebody's gonna be sleeping on the deck an it aint gonna be me!"

"Oh and help me get some of her wet clothes off" he added.

"Ya gotta be kidding me."

He ignored her and tried to take the bracelet off again. Still no luck.

"Oh but before we do that 'elp me get this off her will ya?" indicating the bracelet.

Anna Maria's eyes widened. "Pretty fancy" noting the inlaid jewels.

"Just 'elp me and don't ask too many questions."

Anna sighed walked over and began tugging at the young woman's wrist. Much to the captains surprise it practically slid off this time. She handed the bracelet to him. 'Too bad I didn't get to her first, that man has all the dumb luck', she thinking what she could've bought or traded for a piece like that.

"What?" Anna Maria looked at his flummoxed expression.

It was practically stuck on before. "Huh. For a moment there I thought was gonna have to chop off her wrist."

His first mate rolled her eyes and said "Captain you 'aven't ever chopped off anybody's wrist to take something." Well she wasn't entirely sure of that statement, not in the time she'd known him.

She turned to get some of her old clothing from her quarters and headed up the stairs.

She was back in a moment. "Here these should fit 'er, they're my old clothes when I was a mere girl. She emphasized that last remark.

Jack looked at her, not sure if she was alluding to their sometimes strained relationship over the past years or whether she was remarking on the woman's lanky form.

He should leave and go upstairs to take care of business on the ship. Anna could get her into some drier clothing.

"Well what are 'ou waiting for Captain? Hoping to see something you 'avent seen before?" She smirked.

Sparrow growled something under his breath, but she was sure it was sounded like "Bloody women."

Jack went to his quarters and locked the door. Anna Maria would only be too glad to take over the helm for a while. Walking over to his desk, to examine the strange objects.

Somebody's got some explaining to do… He would deal with the strange woman later.

Anna turned to the still unconscious woman and started removing the rest of her clothing. "You know it help greatly if you woke up now so I don't feel like some kind of mortician preparing a corpse." She started pulling down the pants.

"HEY!" Suddenly the woman woke up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get yourself into some drier clothing before you catch your death of 'ol miss prissy pants."

The young woman frowned at Anna. "Where am I?"

"Ya aboard the Black Pearl."

Rory stared and slowly yeah right she thought "Uh huh" she slowly drawled. She had heard the name before, but it wasn't familiar to anyone who didn't really know his or her history of the Caribbean.

"Sooo-- let me guess, that would make its owner---

"Actually I'M its owner" Anna cut in "or at least _I was_".

Rory brows knit together at this information. She began again. " So that means the person running this good ship lollypop has to be none other than----"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_" Anna supplied with a mix of pride and -it wasn't really contempt maybe regret in her voice?

"Of course." Rory tried not to roll her eyes at the young Jamaican woman. 'These people really know how to stay in character' she thought.

"Um well" trying to remember the events that led to how she got here aboard The Black Pearl in the first place. Even the name of the captain sounded vaguely familiar. Where had she heard it before? "Could you take me to see him?''

"No"

"_No_?"

''E's busy. 'ere just put these dry clothes on. I've got work to do myself 'ant stay here all day jabbering to the likes of you can I? The 'aptain says I'm to let you my room for a night till we get you settled in---- "

"Settled in your room?"

The next statements from Anna Maria the next came motor mouthing a mile a minute:

"Ya? You daft woman? Unless of course, you want to bunk in the crew quarters, but I wouldn't recommend it. Oh they're not really bad sorts, not like the crew Captain 'ad when Barbosa was 'ith em,but ya gotta remember they don't come across too many women for months at a time and they could still get ideas. Especially that redhead, he's an young one and full of the devil, possibly worse than the cap' cuz he's still a bit new and me, I can take care of ma' self if anybody gets an funny ideas, been on me own since I 'as a girl of ten. Sleep with a big knife 'uder me pillow. _DONT MOVE it 'ya 'ear? _My quarters is up those stairs make a left go down the 'alley way second door to your right. And your name is?"

"Uh Rory"

_'Funny name'_ thought Anna. But then, most of the crew went by funny names of some sort. "Mines Anna Maria. Oh and Uh Rory if your feeling better already you can get your skinny arse on deck and help out the crew. Ya no good to anyone_ just sitting around sleeping all day!"_

Not waiting for an answer Anna Maria flew back up the stairs.

Speechless, Rory could only stare at her opened mouth as she disappeared from sight. Completely forgetting to ask her if they could possibly take her back to the harbor to make a call to her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R

No, most of those weren't errors that spell check missed just my pathetic attempts to mimic either a Cockney or Jamaican accent. I should probably should not do this, its driving my spell check crazy. Other misspellings are my attempt at slang.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Full Circle (Bring Me To Life)

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC except my own characters.**

**Chapter 5 Captain Sparrow I presume?**

**Rating T to sometimes M in nature **

**From chapter 4:**

"Actually I'm its owner" Anna cut in "or at least _I was._"

Rory brows knit together at this information. She began again. " So that means the person running this good ship lollypop has to be none other than----"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Anna Maria supplied with a mix of pride and -maybe regret in her voice?

"Of course." Rory tried not to roll her eyes at the young Jamaican woman. 'God these people really know how to stay in character' she thought. "Um well" trying to remember the events that led to how she got here aboard The Black Pearl in the first place. Even the name of the captain sounded vaguely familiar. Where had she heard it before? "Could you take me to see him?''

"No"

"No?"

'Es busy. 'ere just put these dry clothes on. I've got work to do myself 'ant stay here all day jabbering to the likes of you can I? The 'aptain says I'm to let you my room for a night till we get you settled in elsewhere"

"Settled in your room?"

The next statements from Anna Maria the next came motor mouthing a mile a minute:

"Yes? You daft woman? Unless of you want to bunk in the crew quarters, but I wouldn't recommend it. Oh they're not really bad sorts, not like the crew Captain 'ad when Barbosa was 'ith em,but ya gotta remember they don't come across too many women for months at a time and they could still get ideas. Especially that redhead, he's an young one and full of the devil, possibly worse than the cap' cuz he's still a bit new and me, I can take care of meself if anybody gets an funny ideas, been on me own since I 'as a girl of ten. Sleep with a big knife 'uder me pillow. DONT MOVE it 'ya 'ear? My quarters is up those stairs make a left go down the 'alley way second door to your right. And your name is?"

"Uh-- Rory"

_Funny name _thought Anna. But then most of the crew went by funny names of some sort.

"Mines Anna Maria. Oh an Uh Rory if your feeling better already you can get your skinny arse on deck and help out the crew. Ya no good to anyone just sitting around sleeping all day!"

Not waiting for an answer Anna Maria flew back up the stairs.

Speechless, Rory could only stare at her opened mouth as she disappeared from sight. Completely forgetting to ask her if there was a phone on deck or could they possibly take her back to the harbor to make a call to her friends.

Chapter 5

Immediately after changing in drier clothes she joined Anna Maria on deck and was informally introduced to the crew and put to work immediately doing grunt work washing down the deck, sweeping, emptying out chamber pots. She had been on board for several days now.

It wasn't until the second day that Rory noticed something was missing. She looked down at her fingers; the rings were still there. Rory pulled up the sleeve of her arm, so was her divers watch. She felt her other wrist. The bracelet was gone. She'd had it on the day of the festival. Had it fallen off in the water? No, It had still be on when she came to in the infimary-makeshift jail. She tried to think, remembering some hazy dream she had about fighting with someone before she woke up. Voices, 'Pretty fancy just help me get this off. Don't touch that!' Then those strange dark ringed eyes looking down at her. Dreaming that she struck out at someone, feeling her hand make contact with flesh.

No. Someone took it off her. She was pretty sure it wasn't a dream. Anger began to rise up inside her. 'Wait till I get my hands on the person that …' Well she didn't really know what she was going to do, but whatever it took she was getting back what was rightfully hers.

Then there was the matter of getting back to shore and off this boat. Every time she tried to speak to Anna Maria or the man named Gibbs, about going to shore so she could make a call, she was met with a strange look as if she were speaking Swahili.

She tried to speak with the captain, but Anna would always dismiss her with "es busy" or he's taking his "morning break". Which apparently was Anna Maria's code for "He's asleep now and I have the wheel and I'm not going to wake him for the likes of you" or just plain block her from physically reaching his quarters.

Another thing troubled her. There seemed to be no modern conveniences of anything on board. No sign of electrical out lets, no place to bathe. No phone or on board radio transmission to call Harbor Patrol. She made a note to herself to do a full search of the boat later when she wasn't being so closely supervised.

Finally on the sixth day while helping one of the crew members scrub the deck, Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder.

"The captain is coming on deck now."

She looked up at him, blinking. She stood up and followed him to the side of the deck and stood beside him. She looked up. Anna Maria was at her post as usual eyes staring straight ahead out to sea.

Finally she thought, 'The good captain finally decides to grace me with his presence.'

She gaped at the appearance of the creature now approaching.

Rory's eyes widened, Oh

Her eyes slowly traveled upward to stare at the figure making his way toward them.

My God'

Her eyes began at the bottom, starting at the cuffed boots, loose fitting breeches and faded military captains coat and slowly making their way up the lean figure dressed in late 17th century clothing. She was pretty sure the somewhat otherworldly looking creature that- was now making it way in a graceful tom-cat like swagger was indeed male

Long black hair spilled down out of a large weather beaten brown tricorn hat and down in wild shoulder length dreadlocks. Each raven colored lock was tied at the end with colored leather string and beads. Long ornate turquoise beaded ear-rings hung from each ear. A short trimmed beard edged along the side of his jaw line and ended in a long goatee, the longer hairs of which were also braided and tied with a bead on each end.

The face was dark complexioned from years of being in the sun making him appear more Spanish or Indian than what passed as typical British. Judging from the few expression lines and lack of gray hair, she would guess that he was no older than thirty or so.

The few chapters she'd read on him didn't mention any of this.

'Well gee Captain you didn't have to get all turned out in yer Sunday best just for little 'ol me.' Something bubbled up through her throat that was either a gasp or a giggle, quickly stifling it, as he now turned his eyes toward her. His eyes were dark coffee color that were thickly lined with kohl, that gave him a sort of exotic far east look. It was a face that was alternately handsome, exotic and alarming all at once.

Rory held still as he stood there appraising her.

Miss Calhoun I presume he thought. Anna Maria had briefed him on the new comers 'demands'.

He gave her the once over twice taking in Anna Maria's clothing on her.

She was staring back at him perhaps not as boldly every other second dropping her gaze as if--- What? Now she was biting her lower lip. Why was that? Was she about to say something? Or, it looked like...

Was she laughing at him?

" Miss Calhoun, do you find something amusing?"

The expression on her face turned serious and she began to fumble "Um no, er Mister ah, Sparrow--

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he supplied. He nearly rolled his eyes at her. What was it with young people today they couldn't remember to show the least bit amount of respect when addressing superiors? Even that young whelp O'Brien who supposedly was raised on the sea since the age of four...? his thoughts trailing off.

His eyes turned back to her.

"Gibbs tells me you'll be taking Bosley's old quarters" he flatly stated.

She nodded. Still staring wide-eyed at him.

"Quarters" was an overstatement. It was more like a 7 x 7 broom closet with barely enough room for the cot and some pegs to hang her clothes on. She'd lived in houses that had larger guest bathrooms than that.

"So if your all settled in then you'll be with us for awhile helping out the crew for awhile--"

Rory hesitated then opened her mouth to speak. In a slightly timorous voice she began " If you don't mind um, Sir I mean Captain Sparrow when we might be going back to shore?"

"To shore?"

"Yes you see I'll need to do something about contacting my family and letting them know I'm okay and--- ''

"Miss, we're fifty miles from the nearest shoreline and until we run low on supplies its very unlikely we'll be seeing land anytime soon. I don't know how much you remember before you were brought on board but we're trying to put as much distance between us and whoever opened fire on us that night." He stopped as if he'd decided he'd said too much already. He knew very well what they had crossed paths with that night. Not that that ship was a problem anymore, but if and when word got back that a pirate ship was responsible for the sinking of the Seahawk. He turned back to his "guest". He looked at her evenly ''which brings us back to what you were doing out there on the water and where you came from.''

Rory's eyes widened in shock ''But--".

"No buts! Miss Calhoun is it?"

Rory nodded.

"This isn't the place to discuss this. If you want to argue this matter, then you may meet me in the infirmary below deck in the early evening before I relieve Anna Maria at the wheel. Shouldn't take more than half hour. But I warn you it wont do any good as my answer will still be the same. However I do have some questions for you."

Her breath caught in her throat. In spite of his court jester-meets-rock star appearance he appeared gravely serious 'Uh oh I think I'm in some kind of trouble here.'

"You've got another four hours of work ahead of you till sunset. Ill see you then."

He turned on his heel ending the brief conversation.

'What the? --thought Rory staring open mouthed at him.

"Well back to work" said Gibbs, slapping her on the shoulder.

The captain started making his way back to his quarters. He then stopped as if remembering something and went up to Anna Maria at the wheel. "Very funny" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Anna looked at him questioning

Your order that Miss Calhoun had to take care emptying all the chamber pots on board, you know that for the most part we' all responsible for own own---"

Caught, Anna tried a halfhearted flirty smile at him, "Hey just trying to initiate the new comer to life at sea."

"Yeah well stop that. For now." he tersely told her. "Wait till she does something out of line before unduly punishing her."

Anna Maria waited till he was well out of earshot. "Oh don't worry I'm sure _she will_." She looked down at the young woman with light brown hair that had resumed scrubbing the deck. "I have a feeling about that one."

Scene: Evening in the lower most deck of the Pearl.

She had been in the "infirmary" for over an hour while she was drilled about where she came from and whom she was with. It was turning into a regular inquisition. Gibbs stood behind her at the door listening in as a witness.

"So you mean to tell me you were out about sailing about for no other reason than for your own pleasure? Near to where a British naval ship was-''

"I told you before", Rory cut in. "We did not know we were in anyone's way." She suddenly had an impulse to dig her nails into her arm hard to see if she was dreaming. 'This is not happening. I'm having some strange intense dream that seems to last forever and any moment Ill wake up in the little cabin on the Cygnet II and at breakfast I'll tell Theresa and the guys about my dream and we'll all have a good laugh.'

"Look I already told you we thought this was a part of the days festivities that were going on at St Clair…" There was a soft knock on the door. Gibbs opened it was Anna Maria. Gibbs shook his head at her joining her just outside the door.

"What is happening? Anna Maria mouthed.

"Trouble" Gibbs said.

"I knew it! I say we throw her overboard when this is through!" Anna Maria hissed back.

Gibbs joined her just on the other side of the door "Shhhh" he put a finger to his lips shushing her. They both pressed their ears to the door to hear.

The captain was suggesting that Miss Calhoun was some kind of 'spy'. They could her voice rising, "… Really Captain do I _sound_ British to you?"

Sparrows voice countering "You know as well as I do that doesn't mean anything as the British government uses …"

The interrogation went on for another hour. When it was over the woman was taken down to the infirmary and locked inside while they decided what action to take.

"So what do you think Captain?" Gibbs looked at him.

"She's either the best actress I've ever come across or she's more insane than I am." He paused, looking straight at Gibbs. "No I don't believe she's was with them or at least part of them. I don't know how or why but I believe she's telling the truth." Well maybe the truth, as she believed it. She had to be some kind of prisoner-- or something. From his questioning of her, she had probably been rendered temporarily unconscious. That could have affected her mind and sense of reality. He looked at Gibbs.Also while going through the young woman's things he had come across her "sack" that held a personal journal. The entries told nothing about being on a British ship, being a prisoner or anything to do with piracy. Actually the entries were more curious and disturbing with entries dated 300 hundred years hence and made reference to places things, events that didn't exist or never happened. Still couldn't that just mean she was trying to throw off whoever might catch her? 'No' she's must be insane then.' Still there was the question of those other strange objects contained within the pack.

'_Dammit my head hurts just thinking of it. What I could use is a good swig of rum'_

He then remembered their almost forgotten guest in the infirmary. He thought about sending Gibbs down to release her. Sighing he decided to release her himself. Grabbing the key to the door to the infirmary he made his way down the stairs.

"Well it's about time." An irritated voice called out.

He jangled the keys to the door in her direction.

"Miss me luv?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's with the luv bit? Have you been drinking rum again?"

Busted. So she knew about his little stash he sometimes kept near by.

"No but that's not a bad idea, care to join me after your done on deck?"

Unbelievable. Locks me up, then comes on to me? He was kidding right? "Frankly I'm more a tequila girl myself" Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished to pull them back in again. 'Good Rory give him ideas about you'

He raised his eyebrows. Well, well who who'd have guessed.

"Actually I was joking", seeing his expression. "I don't drink-that much", she finished nearly breathing the last two words under her breath, remembering the last time she had really gotten terribly drunk and hung over.

"Have a little trouble holding your liquor do we?"

Rory burned inward at the mocking tone. She slowly turned "Noo, I just don't care for the taste." Okay that wasn't entirely true but he didn't need to know that.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it luv." She sharply turned to look at him. "Maybe you weren't trying hard enough". He grinned, thinking back a few years to certain young prim young woman who had loosened up a bit after a few swigs of rum on a certain deserted island. Matter of fact Miss Calhoun---

She cut into his thoughts "Are you always this lecherous with every female that comes on board or am I a special case?"

"Can't blame man for trying." He grinned Cheshire cat-like, flashing gold teeth. " Been awhile since we 'ad a woman on board."

"What about Anna Maria?"

Wha about 'er? Anna. "She's another crewmember 'n more like a man than a woman that one."

Rory's eyes narrowed slightly, she decided to try something. "That's not what I heard," she piped in.

"Heard?"

She dropped her eyes, trying to pull off her best 'It don't make no difference to me' shrug "Somehow got the impression that you were---"she paused searching for the right term "together or something."

The captain his smoked lined eyes widened at her amazed at her brazenness. Well what business was it of hers if he and Anna Maria had once been---- ?

"And what business is that of yours missy? ' 'Y'ed better not be going 'round making assumptions here" He stopped looking back now at her. He caught himself He was about to start like a mild tirade about brazen newcomers who had only been on board a few days and just WHO did she think she was?

Rory looked at him mimicking his wide-eyed appearance only hers was mocking. She put her hands on her hips and tried to keep the smirk back she felt starting to make its way to the corners of her lips.

'Little like the pot calling the kettle black' she thought.

Grrrr he growled under his breath." 'et up back on board you got another two hours to go."

"You said I was finished at the end of the day" she pointed out

Well then Get 'ack to your quarters or whatever it is you do on your own time And be up just before sunrise! I 'ant you to learn to help Cotton in the galley." he gruffly shot back, miffed at being called on. "Bloody woman" he breathed under his breath.

Point scored, Rory quickly turned and shot up the stairs like a rabbit but not as she did she was careful to keep the grin of triumph from the Captains view.

Decided to end chapter here because mine are pretty long.

R and R? Anybody here?

---


End file.
